Various component measuring apparatuses are used to detect a prescribed component in various specimens and measure the quantity and quality of the prescribed component. The component measuring apparatuses are adapted to sample a specimen with a disposable sampling device (tip) and detect a prescribed component in the specimen sampled in the sampling device.
Some specimens contain microorganisms and chemical substances which are harmful to the human body. While such a specimen is being measured by a component measuring apparatus, if a portion of the specimen is adhered to the component measuring apparatus, then an action should be taken to keep the adhered specimen out of direct contact with people other than the specimen donor from the standpoint of safety and hygiene.
For example, Patent document 1 discloses a blood glucose measuring apparatus (blood component measuring apparatus) for measuring a blood glucose level. Although the blood glucose measuring apparatus employs electronic components in various sections thereof, no hermetic sealing is ensured in the apparatus.
Therefore, when the blood glucose measuring apparatus is washed, antisepticized, sterilized, or otherwise processed for cleaning the apparatus, e.g., for removing any blood adhered to the apparatus, the washing fluid, the antisepticizing fluid, the sterilizing gas, or the like enters the blood glucose measuring apparatus, tending to cause the apparatus to suffer a breakdown.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-347436